tuapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kungo Mungo (story)
Kungo Mungo is a story written by GFEZack and Unnofan6 and depicts the events of Kungo Mungo after his mutation in The Competition. He attacks FBGC like in the previous story first and then later the UK. This story also marks the second appearance of the NOVA aliens after The War of 1980. Characters FBGC crew Darmsy Mack Goji Kungo Mungo Locations Shadow Sector The Sinnoh Region the UK FBGC UK HQ Story Kungo Mungo saw the FBGC HQ. He quickly destroyed the entrance, knowing that once this was destroyed, FBGC would finally be dead. Suddenly, he was hit by a plane. Darmsy decided to fight back. Darmsy jumped out of the plane with a parachute and ran away once he had made Kungo Mungo fall onto the SNaC House replica. Kungo Mungo ignored this however, and kept destroying the FBGC HQ, first grabbing a JeromeASF statue with his kangaroo tail and throwing it at several posters of games that they made. Kungo Mungo is happy, laughing loudly while several employees tried to leave the building. But Kungo Mungo stopped this, knocking over the elevator onto a field with a JeromeASF fountain. He then reached inside, and started breaking the walls, causing the upper part of the main skyscraper building to start leaning. Kungo Mungo kept laughing, destroying more and more, most of the employees left, but some didn't even make it out alive. Goji, from the outside, started to record what was going on outside the building, smoke was coming out of the FBGC HQ. The main skyscraper suddenly fell over. Goji had to move to another part of the outside to avoid death. Kungo Mungo found the new recruit, BajanCanadian, and ate him. ASFJerome and Pewdz got into a plane that read "WE WILL CARRY ON" and tried to evacuate. Pewdz made it out safely far away. But ASFJerome fell out to his death. Kungo Mungo crushed him. Someone was shocked, he tried to go and save Jerome but it was too late. The skyscraper fell down as a whole and Kungo Mungo probably destroyed all of it. The police were everywhere, and Kungo Mungo kept destroying other buildings such as small houses. Kungo Mungo had destroyed the entire HQ, causing the only remaining HQ of FBGC to be the UK one. Kungo Mungo roared while several cars were being thrown at him, a second Kungo Mungo appeared, during the competition in the Shadow Sector realm, there were other employees that were being mutated. They all headed for the Shadow Sector, which was a purple area, kind of like a poison type of purple, it had several buildings and weird aliens living there and they started destroying it. They destroyed the main building, which was the tallest one. The aliens started fighting back, but the ground started cracking open and turning white, pink and red, which are Kungo Mungo's colors. The aliens started falling in, causing the buildings to start crumbling away. But a city remained in the middle of the sector, unaffected. An alien girl was holding a plushie, it sort of looked like Kungo Mungo, one of the Kungo Mungos stared at her, but then another one of them, the red one to be exact, threw her into the Shadow Sector Poison Pool. It was a dangerous area for aliens to be living in. The city started cracking. Several houses just crumbled, some of them caught fire, and other were knocked over by Kungo Mungo's tail. Several UFOs crash landed on Shadow Sector, and several aliens from the UFO jumped onto the ground. One civillian alien shouted: "NOVA!!!" The NOVA aliens returned yet again. They started shooting at Kungo Mungo. Some even started throwing bombs at Kungo Mungo, killing two of them, leaving the other two alive. NOVA 3 is holding Kungo Mungo's legs, to the point where they can't move. But they used their tails to break free. Another spaceship crashed. It was black and white, and inside was a giant toy looking thing, maybe a robot, that started moving to some dubstep that randomly started playing. It killed another Kungo Mungo, leaving only the original one. The Kungo Mungo roared in agony, it killed several friends, the original Kungo Mungo jumped at the robot, and smashed its head with its two big hands. The shadow sector suddenly was COMPLETELY flooded with the poison pool. Only Kungo Mungo and several NOVA aliens remained as they were ontop of slowly sinking buildings. Kungo Mungo killed all the aliens with one big punch and ran away to Sinnoh. The region was prepared though. One of the NOVA aliens survived and ran away to their UFO, and left to their home planet where several other NOVA aliens survived in their hand crafted hospital. In Sinnoh, lots of Pokemon trainers sent out their "bigger" Pokemon such as Tyranitar and Charizard, Kungo Mungo was confused. Kungo Mungo destroyed a couple routes and towns, heading for Jubilife City since it was the biggest city in the region. Once it got there, Kungo Mungo started going into "Stage 2." It suddenly doubled in size. Now Kungo Mungo was double size. Kungo Mungo's actual appearance changed too, its eyes were red, its skin was getting darker (it was the white Kungo Mungo after all) and it started to look more like an ape. Kungo Mungo destroyed several buildings, the people in the Pokemon Center all left, worried for their Pokemon. The city replied by releasing several fires, which burnt up a couple more buildings. Kungo Mungo for some reason was aiming for the center of the city. Then it hit the civilians. Kungo Mungo was trying to destroy the city by attacking from the center of the city! Kungo Mungo achieved his goal as well, it finally did destroy the center of the city, the civillians are depressed. Sinnoh started cracking open. In Northern Sinnoh, Nightfur was telling Lasorgator about how much he misses being a Lucario. Suddenly, Nightfur was eaten by Kungo Mungo and Lasorgator ran away. He hid in the former Glaceon base on the nearby route. Kungo Mungo stomped on the floor, and Sinnoh cracked entirely, the trainers said their final words while Kungo Mungo laughed maniaclly. He headed towards the United Kingdom while Sinnoh sunk into the ocean. He attacked the United Kingdom's biggest city, London. He attacked the entire city, and knocked over half of the downtown area. Kungo Mungo was so furious at the UK, which was where the last FBGC was, he went into Stage 3. He grew to be 150 feet, and suddenly he sprouted a second head, which was metallic and a bit like the FRAME of a robot head. He also became dark gray, with red fire markings. He could start fires and floods now. Meanwhile, the Government and the NOVA aliens signed a contract to where NOVA can't attack Earth while Earth can't attack NOVA's planets, both parties agreed, and another attack on Kungo Mungo was hit. Flying tanks hit Kungo Mungo, and he started bleeding almost. Suddenly, Kungo Mungo started smashing a bridge. Taking advantage of this, the goverment sent their military and the aliens sent spaceships. Kungo Mungo was cornered. But then he set the entire city on fire and headed for the last FBGC location ever, the UK one, which happened to be in London. He made another fire and burned down the last FBGC location very quickly. But several flying tanks were thrown at Kungo Mungo, he started to bleed even more, and lastly, he fell into an ocean. Everyone cheered as Kungo Mungo has finally been destroyed, Goji got his video tape done and published his video onto Youtube. Lots of cities were being rebuilt. Category:GFEZack Category:Unnofan6 Category:Stories